Love And Hate
by belkisaris
Summary: Isabella Hathaway is a vampire slayer looking revenge on her parents killer... But when destiny plays a dirty trick on her, would she let the past go or finish what she started once and for all and kill a killer or will she end up falling for him?
1. Chapter 1

I was walking in the woods looking for a vampire to kill… This was my life since I could remember… A vampire killed my parents destroying my happy life and a nice future as a normal person… Now I was a slayer…. I got a lead about a vampire that might now the one who killed m family…. So I walked thru the woods as if I was lost and scared… The vampire jumped on me and I flipped him over getting on top of him, stake in hands and pointing at his chest…

"I will kill you slayer…" He spat… I grin at him.

"Get in line." I punched him in the face hard making him spit blood… "I'm looking for a vampire… who killed my parents and I got in good words you might know him." He smirk.

"Who are you exactly?"

"Isabella Hathaway." But he wouldn't talk…. Stupid stubborn vampire…. "So the hard way it is…" I tortured him until the point the didn't had much of skin left, he looked horrifying…

"You might find him at Elena's school… Please stop now."

"With pleasure." I staked him, and jumped up walking to the school… to my luck it was close from here…. I entered the school with cautious… I heard the accepted vampires here, always a bad sign…

"Can I help you?" I turned fist ready about to hit….

"Oh? Sorry…" I stood up straight. The woman was older than me, she looked formal, and had a friendly smile, but was looking me up and down…. I could only imagine what she saw… in the woods I could take a shower in the small currents around or river… but my clothes were a different thing… "I'm Isabella Hathaway." She nodded.

"What brings you here miss Hathaway?" I bit my lips thinking. "I guess curiosity, I have heard a lot about this place…."

"Would you like to stay here for a couple of days? Maybe be a member of our school?" Would I. I smiled.

"Well maybe for a few days, just to check it out first…" She gave me a friendly smile.

"Of course. My name is Elena Eliezar." She called some people gave them instruction about getting my new room… Also send for clothes… We walked towards the kitchen, and she served me a plate full of food… After eating she took me to my new room, who already had my clothes… I took a long hot shower, then put on the pjs they bough me… I felt asleep instantly…. I woke up the next day relaxed something that didn't happed a lot I changed my clothes, got a quick breakfast and went to the office to talk to Elena… I didn't notice where I was going and I bumped into someone…

"Um, sorry." The guy looked my way for a brief second nodded and went to looked at the place… He was ruffling his hair with his hands, he was tall with dark hair and blue eyes wearing jean's and a leather jacket. And he was a vampire, I started walking past him… He grabbed my arm gently. He looked me up and down lingering on my breast… I glared at him… "Any reason why your grabbing me?"

"Sorry." He let go of me… "I'm Leopold Zach." He extended his hands towards me. He had an English accent with a hint of Russian. But he spoke English perfectly.

"Ok." I was going to keep walking again, when he stopped me again…

"At least show some manners…"

"Fine. "I'm Isabella Hathaway." I kept my glare… He just chuckled at me as if I was a cute kid with a tantrum… Jerk!

"How old are you?" He asked with the stupid smirk.

"Why would you like to know my age?" I glared deeper. He chuckled at my angry expression, I was about to tell him off when Lexie a vampire girl in this school who was a slut came from downstairs from her room, her hair was in a towel. She yawned and gave me a fake smile as if she really liked me… She paused noticing Leo, so she took the towel from her hair, shaking the bundle of long ebony hair. But she did it in a flirty way.

"Hey Isa." So were friends now? Her eyes never left Leo. I had it with the vampires so I walked besides him towards a bench outside the school I claimed as mine…

"Well that was rude." I jumped from the bench as Leo was leaning casually against a tree… I glared at him and stood up.

"Wait? Am I bothering you?" He asked doubtful.

"Actually you are."

"You intrigue me." He took a step towards me, making me take one back.

"How wonderful for me." I said sarcastically… "What happened with Lexi?"

"Oh, she tries way too hard… I like a challenge."

"DON'T waist your time… it will never happened.." He laughed amused. I turned and walked away.. He used his vampire speed and appeared in front of me strapping me between him and a tree. "I wouldn't do this if I were you?"

"I just want to talk.." He whispered in my ear, pissing me off. I slapped him hard, he smirk grabbing my wrist and his grip was tight like a vice. I tried to pull away, but it was no used, He didn't wanted to let go… His face was close to mine again, I tried to loosen his hold, but his grip just tightened.

"Oh come on, don't pretend like you don't like me."

"I don't." I said thru gritted teeth. "I don't even know you."

"Would you like to know me?"

"Not interested." I pushed him off me, and he let me… I walked away.

"Annoying isn't him?" A new voice said from behind me…


	2. Chapter 2

I looked back and there was another vampire looking at me as if he was studying me. I sigh. This was going to get old fast… I turned to leave again, but he spoke… Again.

"Are you alright, Miss? I turned to stare at him.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" He got closer, still staring at me.

"Are you sure, sweet ling?" I sigh. "You look a bit shaken up… I could help, if you like?" I gave him a look.

"Oh yeah how?" He shrug.

"You tell me."

"I don't need help. I'm ok." I said simply. He reached out his hands towards me.

"I'm Eon, by the way." I shook it answering back.

"Isabella, but you can call me Isa." He gave me a seductive smile.

"That's a lovely name, Isa. It's a pleasure to meet you." He keep smiling looking at me. "Are you a student here?"

"Let's say yes for now."

"I'm sorry if I bother you before about needing help, you look like the kind of girl that can take care of her self lovely Isa." He smiled charmingly again. "Your quite a lovely girl. Your mother must be stunning." I looked away.

"I wouldn't know… She died before I could remember her."

"Just kissed her already." Said Leo suddenly from some far away place. Eon smirked lightly.

"I'll acknowledge your request when you have the courage and conviction to say them in front of me." He yell back at Leo. Leo suddenly was behind Eon looking at him with challenging eyes.

"Just kiss her already. Better?" This fucking assholes were talking as if I wasn't even there! Urgh. Eon just shook his head a bit.

"No, it's pretty stupid actually. I barely know her. And besides that…" He started walking a little bit towards the exit. "I was leaving anyways. The lovely lady is all yours again." I stared at him in disbelieve. He winked at me.

"Try not to kill him."

"I was pointing like you obviously liked her." Leo pointed out.

"And your obviously jealous." Leo just smirk, Eon look at me. "Take care, little girl." He gave Leo a stern look, then started to walk away from both of us. "Fare-the-well." What? Is he serious? I was shaking my head when I heard Leo saying.

"Cya." I looked up and he was smirking looking Eon Leave. I sigh. "Well that was nice." He leaned in a tree looking at me.

"Uh hu."

"So are you going to kill me?" He smirked at me.

"Like I can touch you."

"I'm pretty sure you can touch me." He said in a seductive way… I raised my eyebrow.

"I don't think my fighting skill as so good as to take your heart from your chest just yet."

"Do it." He said challenging.

"You are just teasing me." I didn't wanted to play this game.

"Of course I am, but I let you slap me before didn't I?" I stared at him.

"So your going to let me hit you?"

"You can have a go." I grin.

"Ok, then." I got in a ready position. "Whenever your ready."

"Do your worse." He watched me expectantly. I charge towards him hands into fist trying to hit him on his chest. He grabbed my wrist turning me, making him behind me. I turned again throwing him a kick. For some reason I felt that he let me kick him and he stumble backwards. But I took advantage on his stumble and tackle him holding my stake, I always had my stake with me hidden… He was on the floor now, me on top of him….

"Hmmm how unfortunate." I tried to hit him on the chest with the stake. He just rolled out of the way. I stood up looking at him with a smirk. I had to admit I was playing the girl that didn't know, how to fight… but he was way stronger than any vampire I ever met.

"Was that my only chance?" Did he looked… Hurt? He got up fast, and looking serious.

"So you really want me dead?" I laughed at his silliness…

"Don't be silly, I'm not that mean. I'm only looking at it as practice."

"So if I hadn't moved?" He raise an eyebrow.

"I don't think it would of hurt you that bad to be able to kill you." He relaxed and smirk at me.

"Want to try again?"

"Ok, but attack first." He just push me back softly… "Oh. Come. On." I laughed. "Make it realistic." He smirked at my comment and pushed me against the wall trapping me between the tree and his body holding me against it, hands above my head.

"You smell divine." I gasp a little surprise, but elevated my leg to kick him. "That's too realistic." I muse.

"Good." He watched my neck, with lust, I was sure he was watching my blood pulsing thru my veins which was inches from his mouth… I pulled my head further to the wall.

"What if I was to bite you… turning you into a vampire?" He said in a seductive way, I tried kicking him again harder.

"I would fight… hard." He kept going to my neck. "What if you gave into it?" He was tooo close…

"I don't…" His face fell a little bit…

"Tough." He smirked at me. I pushed him off using my body strength, looking up at him stake was still in my hands. He moved back… I move away from him eyeing him.

"What?" He watched me amused. "You wanted realistic."

"So you turn every victim?"

He smirk. "No just the one's that caught my attention.."

"I see. Well if I couldn't fight you, I would of run away…"

"I see." He said simply. "Have you ever killed anyone before?"

"I killed vampires before."

"I see." He paused for a second. "Could you kill me?"

"If you tried to turn me yes."

"Hmmm." He said only, and he walked away… I went back to my room a little disappointed in my self… I was getting way too comfortable with the stupid vampire. I got a quick shower, then went straight to sleep….


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day with my mind made up that I needed to put some distance between me and Leo….. I was walking thru the school kind of trying to memorize it… when I saw a gym…. I curiously entered and saw they had all kinds of weapons to practice with…. I took a sword and started hitting a dummy with it… It sounded like I was hitting metal… cool… I keep hitting it, moving and twisting and I lost my self in the practice… Someone knocked on the door and I stopped sword raise to stare at Lexie…

Great…

"Hey." I said breathless…

"Um, I saw you talking to Leo yesterday…" I frowned at her…

"Yeah, he was bugging me. Why?"

She shrugged. "No reason." She bit her lips thinking for a second… "You seem as if you didn't like him."

"I don't what's your point?" She stood quiet, and just left like that…. Fucking vampires! I started hitting the dummy again hard… losing my self on it again, I could feel the sweats on my face… I heard someone chuckled… I turned with a glared sword raised… But the anger started to go away… He just lean against the door frame with a smirk…I started getting nervous, so I asked the first stupid question that pop up on my mind.

"How was it like to be turned?" Surprise cross his face and was replaced by amusement.

"Why?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well it depends if you were in pain before you were turned." I looked at him with curiosity all over my face.

"What's the difference between being in pain and not being in pain?"

"Well it hurts both ways but if you are fully conscious I suppose it would be worse." I shiver at that though. "What?" He said looking at me back.

"Nothing." I lied as I looked away.

"Do you want to see it?" I froze looking at him.

"See what?"

"How I died. As you keep asking."

"Am I bothering you with my questions?"

"No is just easier for me to show you than describe it."

"You can show me?" I walked towards him curiously…

"Hold out your hand." I did. He took my hands on his and closed his eyes… I did the same thing… Suddenly we were standing in a battle field people are fighting all around me roughly 800 years ago. Leo is by me fighting some other man with some impressive sword skills for a human, he looked completely different, his hair was longer and slightly curly and his skin darker and dirty… but he still look good. Leo jabs quickly and stabs the man who screams and falls to the floor… Leo pulls his swords out and turns just as another man pushes his lance into his side and Leo grimaces in pain, some Leo's friend see this and the man pulls the lance out and Leo falls to the floor in agony. Leo's hands moves over the wound which was now bleeding badly and some of his friends scoop him up taking him to the cover of the forest. The men tell him he will be ok, but Leo keeps telling them to leave him as he knows he is going to die anyway and they put him down against a tree. He groans in agony starting to lose consciousness. A man walks through the trees into view telling the me to go and they scatters and he kneels next to him. "Leopold Zach yes?" Leo nods slowly. "Well Leopold I can say that this is fetal."

"Don't you think I bloody know that?" Leo manages to spit out fighting to talk. The man smiles.

"I ask you Leopold, I can give you the chance to live, you will live forever be a companion of death but you have to decide and you don't have long left." Leo closes his eyes the pain unbearable feeling dizzy the world going black and everything slowing down and with that he manages to whisper a yes and the man smirks his fangs elongating and he bites Leo's neck and Leo opens his eyes the pain increasing as he struggles slightly… then he goes limp as the man puts some of his blood into Leo's mouth and then he gets up walking away… Night then falls the next day and Leo wakes up gasping looking around seeing a few dead people near him and his fingers move upwards tracing the puncture wounds on his neck and he stands using the tree to help him and then looks up seeing a soldier walking towards him… He was wounded and bleeding the scent of his blood hit Leo instantly. The man starts speaking to Leo asking for help walking closer and when he gets close Leo grabs him and the man fails and he bites into the mans throat drinking from him…the man screams. I gasped at that… Leo drops the man who is now dead and his body slumps to the floor and wipes his mouth walking off… Leo let go off my hand and we were back at the present. I blink a few times looking at the training area…

"There you go, now you know." He sat down on the floor… I sat next to him…

"Do you regret it?"

"Why would I regret it?" He snapped at me… I looked at the floor.

"Just throwing more questions at you."

"I was 18 and I knew I was going to die… And someone tells you that he can make you live forever what would you choose?"

"I cant say now… I would have to be in that situation." Another human girl that had a crush on Leo saw us and came to the gym sitting with us.

"What are you two talking about?"

"If you were dying and you got the chance to be immortal would you take it?"

"Of course. You can turn me now." She got closer to him. Way way too close. Leo ignore her then looked towards me.

"Told you Bella." I frowned at the Bella and he saw it. "I meant Isa." I bit my lips and looked away… I rather die that become a monster. Angela. That was the girls name… Saw my face then said.

"Of course everyone has a different opinion… That's the beauty of each one." I nodded at her.

"I know." Leo seem annoyed for some reason I couldn't comprehend and stood up shaking his head at us.

"There are too many girls here." He said a little irritated but he looked at me.

"Yep." Angela said looking at him with a flirty face, he was too upset to return the flirt. Which believe me he would of have, he loved the girls attention. "We need some handsome boys." She giggles.

"Well then let me go to my room." He walked away. It took a lot of effort from my part not to laugh. He just plain rejected her flirting towards him…. Angela laughed clearly embarrassed trying to hide it, as he was out of our sight.

"So I heard your looking for your parents killer… Is that true..?" I looked at her a little in disbelieve…

"Where did you hear that?" She shrugged. I stood up and excused my self going to my room… I lay down on my bed closing my eyes. I was getting too comfortable at this school and forgot… my main reason for living… I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of tequila that I saw earlier… sat on the kitchen table and started drinking shots… Leo lean against the door frame looking at me with a smirk.. He cleaned some remaining blood on his lips…

"Bad or good day?" I rolled my eyes and ignored him… He smirked amused as I drank another shot…

"And your lot are so wimpy, but I don't say anything." I glared at him and stood grabbing the bottle… I better finish it on my room…

"Vampires…" He laughed, and appeared in front of me in an instant grabbing the bottle. "Hey!"

"You can be a vampire too if you want." I took a step back and he followed me… trapping me between his body and a wall…

"I don't want to be a vampire…" He smirk, smelling my neck… Making me shiver…

"Your saying that out of jealousy…"

"Oh yeah. Why is that?"

"Because your weaker and you got that fleeting little human life of yours." I glared at him and try to punch him on the face… He grabbed my hand and put it above my face… I tried punching him with the other one and he did the same….

"Being compassionated isn't weak, but you wouldn't know anything about that."

"I can be compassionate, and yes you are weak." I sigh frustrated.

"You can be compassionate?"

"If I wanted yeah. Why does that surprise you?"

"Oh jess I wonder why?"

"Is not like I done anything bad around here." I stared at him…

"What do you call grabbing me the way you are?" He smirk. Leaning towards my ear whispering.

"Pleasure." Then lean back a little bit, look me in the eye. "I could be very mean, but maybe I shouldn't as I'm on your path."

"You can be annoying too." I said glaring at him…

"Me annoying? I'm never annoying."

"Your annoying right now, calling me weak and provoking me.."

"But you are weak." He said matter of fact looking my body from head to toe.

"I'm not as weak as I look. I have killed vampires before."

"Stupid vampires doesn't count." I glared at him.

"Why are you bothering me?" I said almost in a whispered a little annoyed at him…

"You intrigue me."

"You said that before."

"Because it's true."

"Lucky me." He smirked and let go of my hands and walked away… I went to my room, to sleep off the buzz…


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I cleaned my self got a quick breakfast and went to the gym… I needed to become stronger… I started hitting a dummy suddenly Leo appeared in front of it… I glared at him.

"Now what?" He shrugged.

"I'm bored."

"Go bother someone else, I'm practicing…" He smirked stepping aside and just watched me hit the dummy.. He was so quiet that I almost forgot he was there… I kept hitting the dummy over and over again… I don't know for how long… until Leo grabbed my hand stopping the next punch.

"Don't you think its time to stop?" He looked at my hands for a second then in my eyes. We stared at each other for a second, I was about to smile at him, but he seem to notice something… He let go of my hand and walked away murmuring something about getting too soft. I walked out after a couple of minutes and went to sit down on the library… I was starting to feel comfortable with Leo… But whatever we shared in the gym… was gone because days passed and I didn't saw Leo… it was as if he was avoiding me… After two weeks I was sitting outside watching the school campus and if I was honest… I was sulking too.. When I noticed Angela, the girl that would turned vampire for Leo… She had a glass with a note on her hand…

"How stupid can she be?" I whispered to my self… Lexie appeared besides me out of nowhere…

"She's been throwing her self at Leo all week." She laughed. Just like you…

"I notice you and Leo don't talk anymore…" I glared at her turning to look at her…

"Are you spying on people now?" She just shrug walking away. God, she was becoming really annoying… I started readying when someone sat next to me…

"Hey."

"Hey." I answer simply. It was Angela.

"Am I bothering you?" I smiled at her reassuringly.

"No, what's up?" I turned to look at her.

"Nothing, I just like your company." She played nervously with her hands… "So you like Leo." I stared at her in disbelieve…

"No, why would I?" I answer way too quickly…. But she didn't notice…

"Good." She seem to think better of her answer. "I mean… I like him a lot."

I was going to tell her how stupid she was for falling for a vampire when we heard a new voice coming towards us.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we got here?" I sigh mentally. Leo. I stood up.

"Well I have things to do." I walked away from them without waiting a response from them. I walked to the deepest part of the woods in the school I have to admit I was hiding from Leo. I didn't notice where I was going until I heard a new voice…

"Well, what do we have here?" I turned to find Lexie behind me leaning against a tree… Looking at me with a murderous glare.

"Oh…Hey…" I sigh going back to school, but she got in front of me with that impossible vampire speed. I was starting to wonder where her fake smile was… She looked at me up and down as if I was a mere annoyance. I probably was to her.

"Do you want something from me?" I finally said.

"Yes your blood." I prepared to defend my self against her. She just looked at me as if I was entertaining her…

"You see I was hired to kill you, but since I don't like you… I'm going to make it really painful." I was about to tackled her to the floor, and staked her, but the part about being hired…. Distracted me…

"Who hired you?" She smirked at me showing me her fangs…

"That's for me to know… and for you to die and find out in heaven." She shrugged… "Oh I am going to enjoy this." She took a step forward no doubt about to kill me when a new voice came from behind her…

"Go ahead kill her." We both look to where the voice came from and saw Leo leaning casually against a tree. I looked at him a little hurt… There was one thing not to like me…but another one to watched my death… Lexie smiled and got a little closer to me. With such a speed that I didn't even saw coming as she tackled me to the floor fangs already out and about to tore my throat… A yelp escaped my lips… Leo pulled the girl off me with his full force throwing her back into a tree and there was a cracking sound as the girl slumps against the tree but I could see she was still alive. She hissed at Leo but glared at me.

"Stay out of it. She's mine." I stood slowly my eyes never leaven Leo or Lexie."

"What the hell? Why do you want to kill me?" The girl use me talking as a distraction and kicked Leo in the stomach. Leo bend over in pain apparently the girl was stronger that he though, but he looked back at the girl growling at her fangs bared.

"You don't want to mess with me."

"You messed with me first. You came in on my kill."

"Your not suppose to kill students. Your stupid bitch…" She smirked.

"I was hired to kill her. I'm sure it would of work out eventually with the school." I stood there distracted by her words that I didn't notice when she used her speed grabbing me in a shock hold stepping backwards.

"Now baby, me and Isa need to resolve some unfinished business." Leo ignored her of course and appeared behind Lexi pushing a dagger into her back.

"It wont kill you, but it will hurt like hell, now let her go."

"I though you wanted to see me kill her." She said sarcastically. Her grip got tighter on my neck making me suffocate a little bit as she shrugged.

"You wont kill me, but you will surely kill her."

"You think I care about her? I'm just having fun." Leo placed his hands on the girl waist and his grip tightens and then he sink his fangs into her throat making the girl loosen her grip on me. I elbow her and threw my self to the floor. Once I was on the floor he stop biting the girl throwing her into the tree for a third time.

"Don't piss me off girl." But Lexi just looked at Leo with a smirk.

"Oh I'm so scare." Leo smirked back at the girl.

"You shouldn't have said that." With his strength he pushed his hand into her chest. "One wrong answer or move and you die."

"Why do you want to kill me? Who send you?" I had to ask, she had to tell me. I'm sure I was still in danger. It was obvious she liked that I wanted to know, she looked at Leo with defiance shrugging.

"Go ahead kill me." She pointed towards me. "Let her wonder forever why did I pick her."

"Oh you just choose her because she was easy and wouldn't kill you." He rip her heart out. I gasped at what Leo just did and ran to her lifeless body kneeling and crying holding unto Lexi's shirt….

"Nooo." Leo pulled me off her in one swift motion threw some liquid into the corpse and threw a lighter. The body busted out in flames. I started to kick him, so he would put me down. Once he did I started to hit him on his chest with both hands furious at him. "She was going to tell me… You had no right…" I kept hitting him over and over again… He pushed me slightly…

"You think I care about her reasons? Stay here all night. I don't care. Catch a death of cold, but when you have a vampire tearing at your throat don't ask me." HE said angrily as he pushed past me his shoulders knocking against me as he disappeared into the forest. I got on my knees and cried…. I pulled my self together got up and ran to my room threw my self in bed… and cried my self to sleep….


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next day feeling glum… I got a long hot shower and skipped breakfast… and went to a really nice tool, where I had view of the school and was hidden between some trees… I felt someone sitting beside me and I stiffen looking to see who it was… Leo…. He was watching me with the stupid smirk he always carry as if nothing happen yesterday…I glared at him…

"Hello to you too." He kept the smirk, and didn't say anything. So I decided to watch him back. He raised an eyebrow at me… I sigh.

"Thank you for saving me." I bit my lips. "Were you serious when you told the vampire girl go ahead and kill me?"

"What do you think? Your alive aren't you?" He had a point…

"You looked irritated afterwards…"

"I'm getting too soft… In my world you have to be tough to get anywhere." I nodded not knowing what to say to him… After a while of awkward silence Leo walked away… I went to the library to learn more about Lexi and trying my luck about my parent's killer…. Nothing. I closed the book irritated and notice Elena watching me… I just walked out and went to the gym and practice for hours… It was time to take a shower and go to sleep. I was on my bed thinking about Leo… Until I felt asleep….

The next day Elena came to my room to talk to me about the attack. It took me a while to convince her, but I did. I wasn't going to cause trouble. Not in the school property anyways… She promised to find the people or monsters I though responsible for the attack and bring justice… I excused my self I walked to the woods when I heard voices… I got closer and notice a human girl that had a vampire tide down towards a tree… and he was badly hurt. Seems like the torture session been going on for a couple of minutes even hours… I resisted the urge to gasp when I notice the vampire. I put my back against a tree hiding my self. Leo…. No no no…

"Oh look at you. You big scary vampire being hurt by a girl." Silence. Then a weak grunt… showed my self… She was about to strike against Leo again…

"What's going on?" The girl turned around about to glare, but as soon as she saw me she smirked.

"Were torturing a vampire." But that's MY vampire…. I was going to say something a little different when Angela came to a halt. I smiled.

"Can I?" I asked for the knife and the stake. The girl gave it to me and I smile crookedly towards Leo stepping forwards. "Mighty and powerful? Yeah right." Leo was so weak that didn't looked at me, the girl was about to say something smart and I swirl as fast as I could hitting her with the stake over the head getting her unconscious then all hell broke lose. I felt a little guilty but couldn't think about it. After we got them all unconscious between me and Angela, she took off to ask for help. I free Leo and he felt to the floor weakly. I sigh cutting my wrist putting the dripping blood in Leo's mouth. Once the blood touched his lips, he grabbed my wrist and sinked his fangs on it drinking from it… I whimper a little bit from the bite, but then it was heaven a rush of endorphin enter m body and I felt a goofy smiled on my face… His hands tighten around my wrist as he moan as he drank more… After a while the room started spinning and I felt woozy falling backwards. Leo stopped realizing what he was doing I suppose, and looked at me wiping a small amount of blood from his lips. I lay back on the grass dizzy.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He mutter still weak.

"Is ok…" I said weakly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." His gaze was fix on the girl that was hurting him earlier. "You hurt me." He glared at the girl making her whimper. I was about to pass out…. "Are you ok?" He looked at me a little worried… I nodded. "I need blood." He said as if asking me for my approval….

"You can take some from the girl…"

"No please." The girl whisper as Leo walked up to her and pull her up.

"You bloody hurt me, and you think I'm going to let you walk away?" A faint smirk crossed his lips. "You can go and join that sister of yours." Her sister? I though weakly… His fangs elongate and he bit into her neck hard and she scream flailing. I gasped weakly at the scene. After a little of screaming the girl stopped and hung limp in his arm and he pushed her to the floor. I looked at Leo still dizzy, but a little scare. I said a little. I though really weak.

"Are you ok?" He repeated the question from earlier. My head felt backwards, and suddenly I was on Leo's arms as he started walking…

"She got me good." I could hear he sounded a little hurt… I bit my lips.

"Did you really killed her sister?"

"Your blood tasted good." He said looking down at me, with a warm smiled, and he made me blush…

"Are you changing the subject?"

"A little." He smirk seeing me blush.

"Why did you blush at what I said?" He keep looking at me…God… I want to kiss him… I closed my eyes shaking that though…

"I haven't given blood willingly like that before…" He still had the warm smile… I was starting to prefer his smirk… "Why did you killed her sister?" I needed to change the romantic scenario…

"It was 15 years ago.. How am I meant to remember?" He said a little coldly… but he gave me the impression he was lying… "How did you feel when I bit you?" Stop that! He looked at me with his notorious smirk. I blushed deeper…Damn it…

"I don't remember." I lied just as he just did… We finally arrived at my favorite stool and he put me there so I could lay down… He leaned closed to my face making my heart go crazy, when Angela came running calling him… He stood straight and started walking towards her…

"I'll be right back…" And they went towards a place where I couldn't see them anymore… After a while they were talking too long so I got worried and decided to find them… And what I saw was well….. I closed my eyes fighting really hard tears… Disgusting…. They were kissing passionately… The moment I though we shared ruined…. I turned to leave without them noticing me but…

"What's that?" Angela asked as Leo look at me with a knowing smirk…

"It just Isa." I kept walking away… It just Isa?

"Um, I'll be right back.." And Angela was gone.. I kept walking towards my room but of course strong hands grabbed my arms turning me… I glared at him, he just stared at me without saying anything…

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked…

"Because your grabbing me. Let me go and I wont…"

"It was just a kiss ok… Nothing major." I glared at him in disbelieve. But if I was honest with my self I was a little jealous… I though we had a moment in the woods… He's a vampire that's what they do!

"Are you playing with her feelings?"

"It was just a kiss. Jesus." He looked down at me… I just glared at him and tried to continue walking to see if he would let go of my arm… He didn't.. "I could kiss you." He whispered in my ears making me stiffened. "If that would make you feel better." He said teasing. I pushed him off me, he let me…

"Don't you dare." He rolled his eyes, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me close to him…

"Jealous?" I elevated my legs kicking him on his groins hard. He let go of me with a grunt and I took the opportunity to run towards my room… closing it and falling to the floor dizzy from the lost of blood earlier… The door open suddenly and strong arms carry me again to my bed… I felt asleep after that….


	6. Chapter 6

My mind was cruel. I kept dreaming about Leo and Angela kissing all night long… Let's just say I didn't have a good night sleep. I woke up the next day hating Leo… Hating my self for allowing my self to like him… I shook my self… I took a long hot shower and went to the woods without breakfast again… I sat on the floor hugging my knees…

"Why are you depress?" I jumped startled.

"Who says I'm depress?" He arched an eyebrow at me…

"Well you look like a mental case."

"I'm not depress." I glared at him…

"Sure." He said sarcastically. I sigh.

"You're the first vampire… I offered my blood willingly."

"I see." He said simply. "Elena didn't mind, she said sometimes students donate blood." He didn't say anything. I was starting to regret giving him my blood, he could of just drink from the girl easily…

"Well I didn't ask you for your blood. You offered it to me." I glared at him… I haven't say it aloud but still… He was saying he didn't needed my blood like I just offered my self to him… I looked at him a little hurt and stood up walking away….

"You could be a jerk sometimes." said as I started to walk away.. The least you could say is thank you…He grabbed my arm softly turning me to look at him…

"Thank you…"

"Your welcome…"

"See I could be sweet once in a blue moon." He said teasingly.. I sort of smiled…

"I see that…"

"Are you still upset about the kiss." My smiled dropped and I tried to get out of his grasp to walk away again.. He pulled me closer to him…

"Is not my business." You're an asshole who led me on…

"Isa…I'm not good… Don't fall for me.. Ok?" I tried to pulled away, but he held me firm…

"Don't you think is a little late for that?"

"What do you mean?" He frowned, but for some reason he seem's hopeful.

"Well you should of though about that when you started to pursue me, from the moment you met me.."

"I was never friendly towards you, I was just having fun getting on your nerves…" He was too cruel so I pushed him off hard and ran away from him and went straight to my room… For some miracle he didn't followed me. I'm going to stay away from him… I went to the gym, but couldn't concentrate… went to the library but couldn't concentrate either… eat lunch but my heart wasn't on it… night finally came and I took a long shower, put on my pjs, and lay on my bed… I was just having fun getting on your nerves… I couldn't sleep that night either… For the next week Angela was talking a lot to Leo… He ignored us both… Angela didn't took it well though… Leo texted a girl and called her to come over to visit him in school. I wonder for a second if he did it to make me jealous or Angela… or just to make us understand… He wasn't one me's women. So bring it up Carmel… I wanted to meet her…

I got up one day from bed and decided to over do it… I blow dried my hair, then style it in a nice way, put on a shirt that would give a little imagination, then put on a mini skirt, and some nice sandals. Then I worked on my make up, once I was happy with my reflection I walked downstairs towards breakfast. When of course Leo walked in after a while…

"Hello." I ignored him. "So your not talking to me?" I was about to snap at him, when suddenly one of the most beautiful girls at school walk up towards us…She was new too.. She was tall and beautiful with Blondie brown hair and light blue eyes…

"So Leo what is there to eat around here?" She had a beautiful European accent and she was eyeing me. She was eyeing me as if I was her breakfast…

"Carmel this is Isa, Isa this is Carmel." I stared at her and she smiled at me.

"Hello Isa."

"Actually is Isabella."

"Nice to meet you though this is not one of my usual hunts… and Leo says I cant kill you which is dull"

"Oh Jezz how nice of him." I said sarcastically.

"Actually it is." She glared at me.

"Have you killed at the school?" She laughed at me.

"Leo hasn't told you?" I looked at Leo and he was flashing her a warning look…

"Tell me what?"

"This school has been running for hundreds of years right?" She smirked at me..

"I guess."

"1672 does that right a bell?" I heard about a massacre… by two vampires…

"I wasn't born at that time, so… What's your point? I only asked if you killed here.."

"You must learn history here." Not really, but she was talking about the massacre… She wasn't talking though.

"Yes! It does ring a bell." I said finally.. She grinned..

"Well in 1672 Leo and I paid a little visit. We were looking for somewhere to stay and we fell upon this place…" She smirked wickedly…. I frowned at what she said, and bit my lips, not wanting to give her the satisfaction… and waved my bandage hand at her dismissively.

"Well anyways welcome." I was starting to leave, but she grabbed my bandage arm, looking at Leo…

"How many people did you kill last time Leo? Wasn't like 10 students or something I forget." She smirk. It was as if she was trying to turn Leo evil. Well more evil… I glared at her getting my arm back…

"What?" She smirk…

"You're a bitch, I wasn't expecting that." I said sarcastically.

"Thanks, you don't realize that I'm not killing you because Leo told me not to. Between you and me I don't know what he's got into being friends with breathers." Friends? I bit my lips not wanting to insult her and cause trouble.

"Breathers?"

"That's what our kind call you." Leo told me probably before Carmel said something nasty.

"I see.. Just like us would call your kind blood sucker." Leo didn't like my comment.

"Yes, well you humans are called breathers." I sigh.

"You should feed your friend." I said suddenly remembering she was hungry. She gave me a smirk with a look like I just surprised her.

"You clever, clever girl. You are staying on m good side." I grin at her.

"Am I staying in your good side."

"I don't know yet." She said simply. Then looked at Leo. "I'll go get my food alone." And she disappeared…

"Um, she's nice." Leo simply laugh, but after a moment he asked me.

"So how are you?" I frowned surprise…

"Better. You?"

"I'm fine." He watched a group of girls walking past us, lost in though. I just watched him. He notice me watching him.

"What?"

"You surprise me that's all."

"Why?" I looked away, not wanting to get all sweet with him… "What?"

"Nothing.."

"Tell me."

"I'm starting to think some vampires might have a soul."

"That's impossible.."

"No, not really."

"How so?" I started walking away, but he appeared in front of me.

"Stop that!" I said moving to the right trying to get away from him, he appear in front of me again. "Are you trying to get me aggressive?"

"Would I ever do that?" He asked innocently. Yes, actually you would..

"Yes, you do it every time your turning soft."

"Oh do I now?"

"Yes." I said simply. Then remembered he kiss Angela. "You like Angela, but every time you realize that. You turn into a jerk."

"I don't like Angela." I gave him an incredulous look. He got closer to me pushing me against the wall, his hands on top of my head. " His face closed to mine. "I don't like Angela." He whispered. I turned my head to the side… not to get tempted. He kissed Angela, Slept with stupid Carmel and tease me like this..

"So you kiss every girl that kisses you." I said still looking away…

"Yes." He whispered in my ears…

"Don't hurt Angela please."

"And why would I listen to you?"

"I guess your right." I pushed him off me, and he let me. I walked away from him…

"You should fight back some day."

"Not my style."

"It could save your life one day."

"I'm not interested in saving my life like that." He grabbed me turning me so I would look at him.

"So you wont mind if I kill you then?" He smirk.

"You wont kill me." I said with challenging eyes. He pushed me back against the wall hands above my head…

"What makes you so sure?" I just shrugged. He smelled my neck making me shiver.. I cant help myself I like him.. We stared at each other and he kissed me. His soft cold lips against me. I step back a little more into the wall, but I kissed him back… liking the kiss more than I should. He pulled me closer to him still kissing me. As he pulled me closer to him I remember I was kissing the same guy that kissed Angela when we had a moment, and the one who brought Carmel when Angela wouldn't get the message. I stopped kissing him and pushed him off running towards the woods hurt…

That wasn't fair." I said as I ran, I knew he would hear me.

"Jesus women." Leo said irritated…


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up my neck arching a little bit… I walked towards the mirror and saw the two puncture wounds… I sigh putting makeup over it, then once I put on my outfit I put on a scarf… I went to breakfast and sat down on the dinners table eating my breakfast… Elena was there… and I had the feeling she knew I had bite marks under the scarf…

"Getting use to vampires I see…" I blushed.

"No need to be embarrassed Dear. I know the bite, can be heaven." She smiled at me and then walked out leaving me to it. After a while I finished my breakfast standing up and heading to the library… Bumping with Angela…

"Um, hey…"

"I heard you were looking for your parents killer." I looked at her with a little hope… Its been weeks and no hints..

"Yes. You know the killer's name?" I suddenly hoped it was Carmel…

"It was Leo." She said bluntly..

"Your lying…"

"No… its on this book." She handed it to me and soon enough.. It told about my parents being killed by Leopold Zach, a vampire hired by the council to kill me and her… but he just killed my parents, not wanting to hurt an innocent child… So that's why he was here…. That's why he always baited me into talking to him… I closed my eyes and tears started falling…

No not Leo… I shook my head in denial…

"What's wrong?" As if he was summon Leo asked me. I looked up to give him a murderous glared.

"Is it true?" Angela walked away, not wanting anything to do with my anger.

"What?" He asked innocently. I slapped him, after he got slapped he grabbed my hands pulling me towards him. "You tasted so good." I tried to pull back but he held me there I kick him on his groin and started running… I made it to my bedroom hall when he stopped me trapping me between him and the wall. I grab him by his shirt and threw him to the floor me on top of him and started punching him. He seem unaffected by my hits of course, but that didn't stop me.

"Oh come on Isa don't make me do something I'm going to regret." I kept hitting him.

"As if you regret anything. And for you I'm Isabella."

"We all have regrets Isa." He smirk at me as if he knew my train of though. I kept punching him. "Oh Isa, you do know all this hitting don't actually hurt right."

"STOP!." Punch. "Calling!." Punch "Me!." Punch ISA!" I was beyond piss off. He flip me over hands over my head and now he was on top of me…

"Or what?" He smirk looking down at me. I knee him on the stomach so hard it hurt me on the process. He wince in pain dropping to the side coughing.. "Are you trying to get me to retaliate." I grabbed him by the shirt pull him up a little bit and dropped him against the floor hard.

"I'm taking revenge on my parents killer."

"So your going to kill me?" He cough. I was hurting him a little bit. Good..

"Yes." I stood up and ran inside my room, grabbing my back pack taking my stake…

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I turned seeing him leaning against the door frame a hand on his stomach. I got the stake in front of me and glared at him..

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because now, I will have to start actually fighting you."

"Oh? So you were just letting me beat you for the hell of it?"

"Of course." He smirked and looked at me with amusement. I launched towards him stake still read and snatched it across his chest cutting his fabric and chest as well.

"Smirk at that you jerk." He wince in pain and pushed me back hard making me hit the wall. He appeared in front of me, grabbing the stake and pulling it off my hands and throwing it out the window…

"Now Isa what shall I do with you?" He pinned me against the wall hands above my head and his fangs elongated. "I have a few ideas." I turned my cheek to the side not wanting to see him. He brushed the hair out of my face gently, making me frown… Why is he gentle with me? The question is, do I kill you…?" I kept looking to the side… eyes closed… waiting for him to kill me already… He stroke my cheek with the back of his hands gently… "Or I be nice enough to turned you?" I stiffened… I open my eyes and glared at him.

"You might as well kill me." He smelled my neck.

"I know you liked it when I bit you…" I shiver not wanting to remember the endorphin…

"You should kill me now, that you have the upper hand." I kept the glared. He got even closer to my neck…

"Isa…" He whispered in such a way… then he bit into my neck… at first I tried to fight it, but then… I closed my eyes enjoying the endorphin… He let go of me and I felt to the floor where he just bit. He lower him self to eye level with me pulling me up with him… "I will be kind…" He told me gently. He bit his thumb putting it in my mouth his blood trickled into my mouth… I tried spitting it out, but I end up swallowing it, then he disappeared. I was going to follow him but a horrible pain stopped me, I felt to my knees gritting my teeth in pain… The pain started to get stronger and stronger… Until it made me pass out…..


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't know how long I was out, but suddenly I woke up… I looked around… Leo was sitting on my bed… Drinking coffee and watching me with an amuse look. I touched my throat it was killing me…

"What the hell did you do to me?" I stood up grabbing Leo by his jacket and gave him a murderous look and just then my fangs elongate… I gasped dropping Leo and covering my mouth with both's my hands. He smirked at my reaction.

"At Least now you can take care of your self." I launched towards him fangs still out and went towards his neck. He dodge out of the way quickly.

"I know your hungry, but my blood wont taste good. Ok?"

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to murder you!"

"Look I know your angry at me… but you did have it coming…" I glared at him.

"Oh?" He watched me. "I'm not going to be a soulless monster." I glared at him and ran out of the bedroom closing the door too hard so it broke in a million pieces. "Damn it!" He grabbed my arms and turned me towards him.

"I know how you feel." I glared at him trying to ignored my thirst. "When I was first turned I hated it." He pulled a bottle of blood out of his coat pocket. "Don't worry no humans were harmed in the making of this." He passed it to me. I grabbed it and tossed it across the room making it hit the wall and breaking the blood spilling it all over the wall…

"You asked to be turned. You turned me against my will! And since when are you so nice?" I spat.

"Just because you don't want to kill people doesn't mean you can get away without feeding." He said angrily. "If you want to die then die, and I guess your going to have to clean your wall now." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I guess I will get around it in time."

"Girls are always so bloody stubborn."

"And you had to pick the queen of the stubborn girls." He chuckled at my comment.

"Have you asked that question yet?" I glared at him…

"Which question? Why did you pick me?"

"Yes exactly." I rolled my eyes.

"Because I know the answer."

"And what is the answer?"

"You wanted revenge for your stupid Carmel… And death was too merciful.."

"No I didn't. You were right…" He got close to me… for the first time looking kind of sincere… "I didn't care about her." I looked at him a little surprise… He didn't say anything else… Making me angry…

"Then what the hell?" He smirk. I glared at him waiting for his answer… "Why did you pick me?" He was quiet for a long moment before finally saying..

"Because… Because I don't want to be alone again.." That took me aback a little bit…

"And you picked the girl who's parents your murdered?"

"Listen… I was asked to murder… it was my job… sort of." I looked away, with one hand he softly made me look at him… "I cant lie about it… I enjoyed it…. I enjoyed killing people that's how I was.." I wince… thirst was unbearable now… He pulled me closer to him our faces almost touching. "And I know your hungry, so why wont you drink its just going to get worse."

"I'm starving my self to death."

"So you want to die?" He pulled me closer, and kissed me deeply.. I kissed him back, and suddenly I tasted blood and the kiss got intensified after a while he pushed me back with a evil smiled.

"Will you drink blood please?" I bit my lips, and suddenly he had another bottle of blood. I took it and gulp it down really quick. I was still thirsty and he knew it… He gave me another one… I gulped it down too…

"What are the teacher going to do with you?" I asked suddenly with blood still dripping from my lips. I wiped it down..

"Well you attacked me. I had to defend my self the best way possible…"

"You know damn well, you could of stop me without turning me… You wanted too, for a long time now." He smirked. That fucking smirk… I ran to my room furious, and he let me…


	9. Chapter 9

The next day I clean my self up, and stare at my reflection in the mirror for a long time…. A vampire…. I didn't wanted Elena to seem yet so I went straight to the gym without drinking blood…I hated my new state and took it out on the dummies… the room was completely destroy in an hour… I guess it wasn't vampire proof yet… A human girl named Linda, enter the room probably because of all the sound I made…

"Isabella?" She started walking towards me… I stiffened, and didn't turned around…

"Go away please!" Please make her listen… Please please please go away… Of course she didn't listen. She touched my arm and I turned to try to scare her, but I stared at her neck, her scent was intoxicating…. I took a step back. "Please leave me alone… I'll be ok soon." She was stubborn… I bite my lips trying to be strong…

"I wont hurt you…" The irony.. She was walking towards me again when she trip on something and felt to the floor I was about to help her, when I smelled her blood…

"Shot I scrapped my knee." I didn't think… I was lost in the blood I help her up, she smiled at me and was about to say thank you, when I bit into her neck drinking her blood. And by God it was sooo good. After a couple of seconds no more blood poured into m mouth I dropped her irritated. Suddenly as her body slumped to the floor and I look at it horrified at what I had done… I took the body out the woods and buried it then ran back to the gym lock the door so no more accident and started destroying what was left of the training room…

"Feeling better. I see." I turned glaring at him irritated, remembering I still had some blood left on my lips I wiped it away with my arms.

"Who say's I'm feeling better? Because of you an innocent girl died." He laughed in disbelieve.

"Like you actually killed someone. I don't believe you." I turned not wanting to see him, so I stared at the wall…

"It was an accident.." I could feel his stupid smirk…

"So tell me about it." I hit the wall hard.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to remember what I did, but don't worry I buried the body if that's why your so worry about."

"I know your sensible." I hit the wall harder again… I felt on my knees putting my head on the wall…

"The girl just came down to check on me… or the noise she heard here…"

"I see." He sounded bored, so I decided not to tell him anymore and kept cleaning in quiet..

"Does Elena know." I stiffened and looked back at him..

"No.. Are you going to tell on me?"

"Do you want me to tell on you?"

"Since when you do something I want you to do?" I raise an eyebrow at him, and walked passed him towards the kitchen for a bottle of blood…

"Well I kind of have to help you." He followed me. I ignored him as I reached the kitchen and open the fridge and grabbed a bottle of blood looking at it in disgust for a long moment. Leo jumped into the counter sitting just watching me… I sigh and put the blood back in the fridge and just stared at him..

"Look I know you hate me."

"What give's you that idea?" I said sarcastically glaring at him.

"Well is not hard. Human's could guess it…" I looked away..

"Why did you condemned me to this life… I never killed a human before… This is all your fault.." I felt on my knees. He was in front of me in a second softly making me look at him…

"It'll get better.." I shook my head, not believing him..

"I don't even like the bottle of blood anymore… Human blood is sooo much better…"

"Well you can drink human blood without killing. I can teach you." I stared at him a little hopeful… He was about to say something when Angela came running towards us. When she arrived at the kitchen she started making her self tea… When the tea was ready she grabbed her self a cup and started pouring tea in her cup, when the cup fell down and she tried to catch it.

"Omg, it's broken." She started to take the porcelain pieces and she cuts her finger. "Ouch…" The blood started falling onto the floor and takes the other broken pieces and puts them into the bin. I don't think she realized that her blood smelled really really good. She didn't notice that I was stiff in shock looking at her and the blood. She grabbed another cup and filled it with tea. Leo just stood there as if to watched what I was going to do next with amusement. She started cleaning the blood.

"Angela.." She looked up.

"Yes?" I cover my nose so I wouldn't smell her blood…

"Leave." Shock crossed her face as she stared at me, I was never this mean to her…

"What?"

"Get out of the kitchen now." A small growl escape my lips, before I could stop it. She ran away… I felt to my knees again.. "This sucks…"

"Well that was fun." Leo said simply. I sigh feeling horrible and grabbed a bottle of blood and gulped it down falling to my knees again. I threw the bottle in the trash can and cover my face. Leo took my hands out of m face and made me look at him… "Like I said I can teach you how to control your self and not kill anymore." He took my hands and help me stand up taking me to town. "You need to learn how to pick the human usually alone or in a group." He saw a lonely girl who was talking on the phone. "Perfect." He smiled at the girl being rather charming enticing her into an alley way. I follow them making sure the girl didn't see me. As he got closer to the girl she started to panic and with a quick movement of his, he pushed the girl against the wall one hand over her mouth. I washed with envy. But I frowned at the way he got the blood.

"We can glamour them right? And the bite can be really nice."

"We can do, but its not that fun. I just prefer to erase them after it, it works the same way."

"I disagree." I looked at him with a challenge in my eyes.

"Says the girl who killed yesterday." He smirked biting the girls neck as she whimpered softly. I glared at his comment, but as he bit the girl I washed at it wishfully. He took a little bit then stopped.. "You want some?" His hands was still against the girl. I couldn't help I nodded and walked towards them. He let go of the girl and move backward letting me get closer to her. I grabbed the girl biting down on her neck and closing my eyes drinking really fast. I suspected Leo was watching but I didn't care… Only the sweet delicious blood.. I held her tight and kept drinking enjoying the blood.

"Isa that's enough." I didn't listen and kept drinking. The girl heart beat was getting lower. I felt Leo next to me now. "Isa!." I flinch and let the girl go. Leo smirked at me. "So the next step I prefer is erasing instead of glamouring, it works better, think of what you want to erase and touch their forehead and it goes." He touched the girls forehead and her expression change to general confusion. "Go home, your really drunk." And with that he walked back down the streets, I followed him.. Once at the school I went straight to my room of course Leo followed me..

"What's wrong?" I sat on my bed and looked at him..

"I'm evil."

"No your not. Trust me, you wouldn't notice if you were." I threw myself back at the bed not believing him. He got on top of me looking down at me. "I'm serious." I was going to disagree when I notice how close we were… He kissed me softly at first then it became hungrily… I started pulling his shirt over his head and he let me. He started to caress my boobs making me gasp and throw my head back.. He was hot, he had lean muscular body humans would work hard in a gym to get… He broke my shirt as if it was a mere piece of paper making me gasp exited. We moved faster and our clothes… Were mine were broken… but both were in the floor none of the less… Let's just say sex with him was amazing. I felt asleep in his chest… while he caress my hair. It was the first time, he was sweet…Well the second one.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day my door busted open waking me and Leo up. It was one of the guys that was helping torture Leo…

"Surprise." Leo looked towards the door.

"And you are?"

"Really now. You killed one of our girl and don't remember the member on her group?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Well I have a busy schedule you don't expect me to remember every kill do you?" He gave Leo a murderous look.

"I guess not. And before you do something stupid…" As he said that more slayers showed up. "Something happens to me, some one even touch me, and the council will be here in minutes." He looked at the guards… Who were ready…

"Great just what we need, do you die in the process? Because if I'm going to get time I want to know you die." I was looking everything in shock. I got out of bed and started dressing, Leo did the same… We didn't care that we were watched the whole time. I had to put on new clothes of course. The hunter smirk crookedly at Leo and stared at me..

"Actually, you have been pardon. You found and turned Isabella Hathaway, the council wanted her dead." He winked at me… "But I guess being a vampire is punishment enough.." I held my stomach feeling stupid… this was plan of Leo all along…

"So why are you here?" He looked at the slayer in disbelieve…

"For Isabella of course. She made a huge mistake and ignorance and stupidity isn't a good enough excuse or defense." I glared at him.

"What the hell did I did?"

"What are you talking about she hasn't done anything." Leo glared at him too, if I didn't know any better he sounded worried…

"Oh but she did. She killed one of the most powerful lawyers daughter and tried to put it off as a run away. Her name was Linda by the way." He glared at me. "Not that you cared." I looked down guilty… Linda…

"But it was my fault, I wasn't there when she first awoke I wasn't doing my duty… punish me instead." I looked at Leo a little surprise… He shrug not caring…

"Orders are orders, the hunter asked for her." I was really scared now and he looked at me. "Now are you coming willingly or are you going to be responsible for the school to burn to the ground?"

"Where's the council?" It was obvious that Leo wasn't planning on letting me go, so I step around him and walked towards the hunter who grabbed me and pushed me towards other guardians who hold me. I looked at Leo pleading.

"Is ok, I'll go willingly… I don't think that hunter wants me dead, he probably wants to torture me to death." The hunter gave Leo a cruel smiled.

"She's right, once she pays well give her back."

"Where's the council? If you don't tell me I will rip you apart." He chuckled.

"Your welcome to try, and screw that pardon you have been given…" He whistled as they took me to a black van and disappeared from Leo's views… Back in the van the bandage my eyes and tide me up. Pinching my leg with a needle and knocking me out….


	11. Leo

************************LEO*********************************

Angela ran into Isa's room watching me… I was sitting down on her bed… It still smelled like her… "What was that?"

"The council that's what." I said trying to control my anger and frustration…

"I want to kill them all." She shouted really mad.

"Well if you try, you would end up dead. So I wouldn't." I decided to go visit the council and disappeared from Angela's view.

"I hope she's alright." Angela said. "They always leave me out." I came back towards her. "Then come with me." She followed me.

"Where are they taking her?"

"Back to where they are staying, I need to speak to them."

"Please don't do anything stupid." She still had feelings for me… but my heart belong to Isa…

"One of them is my maker." She frowned but didn't say anything. "Adak!" I called and suddenly he was behind me. I turned glaring at him… "Why are you doing this? She hasn't done anything… Why have you pardon me?" He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Is the only way to save you. It was her or you and I rather her than you. She wont die, they gave me their word. The slayer just want to torture her and they'll let her go in a year."

"How long was MY sentence?"

"400 Years." I winced at that. "You cant do this to her." Suddenly a girl that was part of the council appeared looking up at me.

"What's up with the great Leopold? Is he going soft?" She mocked me. "Or is he in love? Where's the vampire of 200 years ago?" I didn't say anything. She was right and I didn't care. Only Isa mattered. "You were Hot, when you were evil. I respected you more." She laughed.

"She's right Leo, you didn't worry this much when Carmel was in jail…" They were right of course… What was happening to me?

"I think we should bring Leo with us, I think we need to harden him up." I didn't say anything I just watched the council. "Very soon he wont even be drinking from breathers." She smirk.

"You cant do this Adak. What have they done to you? You have hanged, and you…" I looked at the girl. "Seeing as your younger than me you should be quiet, and I though you were encouraging drinking from them."

"What happened to YOU? I'm the same… your soft, weak… Look at you pleading." He gave me a look of disgust. "Your this close into being taken and getting a reminder of what vampires should act like." I glared at my maker with defiance for the first time..

"You let her go now!" Adak gave me a knowing smile.

"Where's Carmel Leopold? I'm dying to see your girl." I looked down.

"Leave her out of this.."

"Where is she?" He insisted still looking at me.

"She's dead. I killed her." I looked at him saying the words calmly. "What's the punishment for that ey?" Angela looked shocked. Adak laughed amused.

"Well you do remember I'm your maker right? And Isabella already confess to that crime, she is not as strong as a new vampire as we though."

"I'm fully aware of what you are to me." I spat at Adak.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. I didn't say anything as the girl smirked at me. "This session is over." He dismissed us with his hands turning away from us. "Now be gone and consider your selves lucky."

"I'm not leaving."

"Me either." Said Angela. Adak turned glaring at us. "I hate to do this to you Leopold." He took a deep breath and used his command voice. "Leave, and take the girl with you NOW. That's an order." With that the council disappear leaving us alone. I growl in anger. I grab Angela.

"Come on lets go."

"I cant believe this. He just left." She looked at me a little grateful… "You shouldn't had told him you killed Carmel." I walked back to the academy slowly…

"I'll go back tomorrow. I don't care about punishment.. 400 years is nothing." I murmured. "And being evil is nothing either, well I mean being a vampire is nothing either.." I grabbed my jacket as I headed out the door. "I'm going to the council. I don't care what Adak does.."

"Let me join you." Said Angela.

"You can come, but they can kill you."

"I don't care. Lets go." And we were off. "Your maker is in the council?"

"He's not just one he's the head of it." She raise an eyebrow at me.

"I don't get it. You are her maker… Why did they take her?"

"I don't know. Must have been that girl she killed, but it was my fault. I should have been there." I should have been there… but I was being an asshole… I walked a little faster now. Angela just followed me. I busted thru the council's door slamming it against the wall.

"Let her go." Only the girl that was mocking me appeared with a smirk on her face.

"Well hello there, of who her are you referring too?"

"To Isa. Where is Adak?" I glared at her. She kept smiling.

"He's busy, but you can talk to Isa." She got out her cell phone then dial passing me the phone… I could hear her screams… I wince, but put on a front.

"I don't want to talk to her. I want to talk to Adak, he's my maker."

"He doesn't want to talk to you. And I believe he gave you a command." She put her phone to her ears and listen laughing. I put my hands into fist.

"Yes and I did that command so I am free to come here. Why doesn't he want to speak to me?"

"Because he's saving your life." She roles her eyes. "But you know what? I'm just going to kill the stupid girl and save our self's all of this." She puts back the phone to her ear and was about to speak. I grabbed her slamming her against the wall.

"You leave her alone." I said angrily fangs bearded. The guards were going to stop me but a look from the girl stop them.

"Uff yes, baby I do like it rough."

"Don't mess with me. The only reason they didn't give me your position is because of my past." I growled. Guards took me and Angela and dropped us outside of the building. "I don't want to leave… I want to talk to Adak." I felt to my knees. Angela looked down at me and put an arm on my shoulder.

"Can we break in?"

"Silver." I said simply. She smiled wide.

"But I'm not a vampire."

"But the will kill you." I stood up. "I need to find Adak."

"You have the blood bind. Focus." She said. "I can hurt you and he will feel it…" I knew very well about the blood bind… I was feeling the torture Isa was going thru… but she had a point…

"Do you think it would work?" She nodded.

"You felt Carmel dying."

"Yes I did." I said a little irritated remembering.

"I… I am sorry."

"Its fine." I pulled a small pen knife out of my pocket. "Your going to stab me here." I pointed in my lungs. She listen to what I was saying.

"Sorry." She took a deep breath and focus to the point in my body and she

stabbed me. "Are you ok?" She looked at me curiously. I grimace as blood trickled out of the wound.

"You just stabbed me into the lungs. Of course I'm not ok." My hands move up to the wounds. A horrifying snarled is heard in the air as Adak appears in front of Angela grabbing her by the neck and throwing her against the wall really hard making her pass out, one guard grabbed her as Adak glares at me.

"You couldn't leave it alone could you?" Adak nodded to the guards who grabbed Angela and me as they waited for his next order. "They want Isabella Hathaway so bad they can share her faith." He made another signal to the guards who heals me sticking me with a needle making me pass out as I said.

"Bastard." And the room went black.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up in a dark cold cell. I stood up and I touched the bars… It burned… I stepped back, looking around confuse…

"Well. Well. Well, welcome to your new home for the next year child." A man said coming from the darkness towards me… I went back to the wall of the cell scared.

"Look, I know you don't care about what I have to say, but I'm sorry about Linda…" He glared at me with a murderous look.

"You got that damn right, are you going to behave? Or do I have to take you out by force?" I sigh.

"I'll behave." After he took me out of the cell, he tide me up spreading everything he broke off my clothes off, leaving me in my underwear as he tides me up hands and feet my body dangling as he starts torturing me, with a silver stake. But the more I didn't yell, the worse the pain got.

I woke up sore from last night session, and since they wouldn't give me blood, well I was still cut and in pain. I hugged my self and went back as far as the cell wouldn't aloud me…thinking… I wont last a whole year like this… I saw movement of both side of my cell and when my eyes focus… I notice it was Leo and Angela… Leo was sitting slouched against a wall and he wasn't saying anything… He had a wound in his side that wasn't healed… Angela woke up and was watching around. She touched her head, getting up slowly and grabbed the silver bar…

"Isa, Leo? How do you feel?" Leo didn't say anything. I got up fast not believing they were here… This was suppose to be my punishment… Leo was pardon for God sake and Angela was human.

"What? What are you guys doing here?" Angela spread her hands to my bar and Leo's.

"Drink both of you."

"Bit of a problem. We don't have any blood." He didn't saw Angela.

"Drink from me."

"I'm not drinking from you… I'll kill you."

"Neither am I." Said Leo. I glared at them.

"What are you guys doing here? Leo was pardon."

"Well that bitch clearly doesn't like me."

"Which bitch." I asked

"This girl…" Angela said simply. Suddenly we all heard step and we stopped talking. People started going down the stairs towards the basement I went backwards towards the wall not wanting to be a target practice again… Angela did the same, and Leo he just stood quiet.

"Well Isabella I trust you slept well." He looked at me with amused eyes, but with something else. "And look I brought you some guest." I looked at him getting closer to my cell with two other guardians…

"Are you going to hurt them too?" He smirked.

"No. Just you. They are here so they wont cause trouble and to enjoy the show."

"Leave her monster." Angela yell.

"Where is Adak?" Leo asked angrily. The hunter ignored them both amusement in his eyes as he watch me… Coming closer with keys in hands.

"You know, I was a little harsh on you yesterday. I got an offer for you. Keep hurting for a year or being my slave?" I stared at him in disbelieve…

"Leave her alone." Leo stood up and walked towards the bars without touching it…

"I prefer to die." I spit at him. He laughed more amused at Leo and me.

"Did you know a vampire can burn without dying as long as you put out the fire?" He looked towards the guards behind him. One of them was holding a water host, another one a bottle of something and matches… I shiver, burn without dying…. It was like purgatory…

"Leave her alone. Now answer my question where is Adak?" He got closer to the bar. He chuckle looking at Leo.

"Adak is busy." He looked at the guards who put the stuff on the floor, opening the cages as they too me out and tide me up on something fire resistant, then grabbing the stuff back. A tear felt down my cheek I couldn't help it I was terrified. He wink at Leo and Angela.

"Enjoy the show." He poured gasoline down my head and watched it get me soak. Leo growled.

"Let me out!"

"NO!" Angela ran towards the bar but there were too strong for her.

"Sure I'll do it now." The hunter said sarcastically to Leo.

"Let me out or I'll swear I'll kill you." He watched terrified as the hunter lighted a match.

"Leave her and take me." Angela pleaded. I was quiet trapped in my own terrified self. As the hunter dropped the now turn on match towards my body and watched me combust into flames… I yell. I couldn't help it, the pain was unbearable. I just wanted to die already to escape from the pain. Leo grabbed the bar not caring that it was burning him.

"Let me out!" After a couple of seconds they spray me with water turning the fire off. The room smelled of burning skin. I just hung from my chains weak… "Adak!" Leo yelled. I felt cold hands touch my neck and it felt good.

"Still conscious." Said whoever touched me. It was unbearable, but after burning I was still aware. The hunter talked to Leo.

"He wont answer you."

"Tell me why he wont answer me? What is he trying to achieve? ADAK!" He shouted again clearly in pain.

"We made a deal, and if he breaks it.. Things will get ugly." And that's when I felt slashing in my body, but I was to weak to yell or cared.

"Tell me why he wont answer me." He was dangerously mad, crazy mad. I heard Angela crying, but then everything went black…..


	13. Chapter 13

*****************LEO****************************************

Angela started crying and sat on her knees. Her eyes were on Isa's injured skin. The hunter made a movement for the guards to take Isa out of where she was… they open her cell and threw her in the floor locking it afterwards… Then they left… I felt on my knees watching Isa feeling helpless… I would have done anything to be in her place… In her unconsciousness Isa whimper. She must be in a lot of pain… I grabbed the bar again not caring that I was burning…

"Isa." I whisper at her hopeless. Of course she didn't answer she was out cold. I started punching everything in my cell wanting to get rid of this anger and frustration as I kept calling for my maker.

"Adak!" I kept that over and over again. Until he finally appear.

"Yes?"

"Why the hell you didn't answer my call?"

"I was trying to save your life." As he said that guards came down with two beautiful human girls. They put one in my cell and the other one in Isa's… I glared at Adak.

"Seems like food's ready." I kept glaring at him, I knew what he was doing…

"What if I refuse?"

"You'll starve."

"You might as well put me in that mirror instead of starving me."

"You really want to be lock up in that mirror?"

"At least I wont starve to death." I glared at him.

"Why would you starve?" He looked at the girl behind me. "I gave you lunch."

"I don't want to kill her."

"You never cared before… I'm starting to miss Carmel."

"Well she's not coming back." He studied me for a second then turned to look at Isa who was waking up and walking slowly towards the wall really scare and hurt…

"Leave her alone Adak."

"You have two choices Leopold and DO NOT ANGER ME. You either eat." He pointed at the girl behind me. "And behave. Or I'll put you in the mirror as you asked, but before I do that I'll burn Isabella and Angela alive and make you watch. Choose NOW." He looked impatience. I laughed trying to hide how much I care about Isa…

"Do you think I care what you do to me? You can put me in that bloody mirror so that I wont have to see you." I smirked. "I'm not going to go bad… Here I am."

"As you wish. Chris!" He yelled at the hunter as he hurried down the steps. "I'm going to take Leo. If you want, you can kill Angela and Isabella." Chris had a winning smile.

"So the deal is over?"

"What deal? What are you going to do to me? I want to know."

"I'm going to put you in the mirror for 400 years just as you asked." I didn't say anything for a moment…400 years…

"Just don't kill them." He glared at me getting closer to the cage.

"In order for them to live you have to eat and behave. If I put you in the mirror they are dead. Choose."

"Tell me this if I comply. Will you let them live? Promise me and then I will possible consider being like I was."

"I promise you they will live."

"Please Leo. Don't." Angela grip her bar looking at me with pleading eyes. I didn't say anything thinking, but my eyes flicked were Isa was and she dragged her self towards the bars and hold it, not caring that it was burning her, as our eyes connected the events of the night before we ended here kept coming back to me. Our kiss… our bodies becoming one, as I was remembering I notice she was still burned and that's what made my decision final. She kept gripping the bar.

"Leo…" She whispered so hurt so weak, not caring that the bar were burning her hands as I heard what she was thinking. I would burn everyday. Just to see you free. Adak got impatience.

"Well?"

"Fine." I said after making my self look away from Isabella.

"Nooo." Angela yell, looking at me sad. Adak washed me expectantly. I turned towards the girl in the cage. Angela's eyes were filled with tear, but was clearly trying not to cry. Isa just watched me horrified.

"Leo you don't have to kill her… you can always save for later." Poor Isa was giving me a hint.. But Adak would see thru it..

"I'm hungry." I tried to hide what this was costing me… She grabbed the bars tighter not caring how much that was hurting her…

"I love you." I stopped and turned looking at her in shock. Angela was just as shocked. "Please don't do this…" Don't leave me… That right there killed my dead heart, I looked at her with pained eyes, I couldn't fake my love for this girl… But then Adak spoke, as I could hear the treat in his voice.

"Then eat." The girl in my cell cower as she begged.

"Please." She said to me. I turned watching her fangs elongating. I grabbed her pulling her close to me as she scream. I growled quietly and bit into her neck… Once no one could see me I let a tear fall as I drank from the poor girl. I love you too Isabella. I'm doing this for you… I sense Adak leaving after I started drinking. I dropped the girl wiping my mouth.

"Adak is done." He appeared and watched the dead girl, he killed the hunter and the guardians. He let us go as Isa ran towards me still burned and hurt, but she kissed me. She caught me off guard, I though she was going to slap me, but I kissed her back. Adak grabbed her and separated her from me. Pointing to the girl.

"Feed girl." Isa, couldn't help it, and drank from the girl killing her… She was that hurt… She wiped her mouth and started healing instantly. Adak grabbed her and disappeared, but I followed him, once he saw me he hit her over the head with his fist making her pass out. Adak watched me expectantly.

"Adak please." I watched him and then I look at Isa. "I will let you turn me back into that monster, just let her go." He kept watching me studying me as he put Isa on the floor murmuring some incantations towards her doing something to her personality.

"There I let her go."

"What have you done?" I watched her. I wasn't stupid.

"She's fine. I assure you. Carmel was your black heart, she's going to be an insurance."

"I was bad before I even met Carmel."

"But then you started turning soft, she was the one that kept you the way you were."

"I don't need anyone to be with me. I don't need Carmel…" I paused. "Or her." I struggle saying those horrifying words. He smiled cruelly towards me.

"I know."

"Then why are you bothering with her."

"I'm not." He looked where she was laying down. "She'll wake up there."

"What have you done to her?" He gave me a confuse look as if I didn't understood what I was saying…

"Nothing, you wanted me to let her go. I did, I can wake her up if that makes you feel better?"

"Just let her go home."

"Why are you doubting me?"

"Because I don't know who to trust anymore."

"I would never hurt you, I'm your maker and I would never hurt someone you created. I killed the hunters and his family, so they wont ask for Isabella's punishment again."

"Are you going to wake her up?" He laughed.

"Of course." He bend out softly towards Isabella grabbing her by the neck and throwing her against a tree. I knew she wasn't hurt, but that did woke her up. She hissed and was in a crouch position. I watched her.

"You are forgiven of your crimes girl and your free to go." She frown and stood up looking suspicious at Adak.

"Just like that? And the hunter?"

"He forgave you." Adak arched an eyebrow at me, I didn't say anything knowing I was being watched. She bit those beautiful lips thinking, then deciding to speak.

"The freedom is for all of us? Or just me?" Adak laughed at her suspicion.

"For all of you of course. No one is stopping anyone." She turned to look at Me.

"Shall we go then?"

"I'm staying here." I said blankly. Adak smirk at his comment.

"Run along now girl, before I change my mind." Isabella gave us that suspicious look again.

"Go Isa." She looked hurt. She looked at Adak.

"Can I speak to Leo alone?" He smirked and disappeared. I turned not wanting to see her face. She turned me angrily making me look at her.

"What do you want from me?"

"A better goodbye." She kissed me… I kissed her back, I couldn't help it. I was in love with the girl. She tackle me towards the floor and started taking my shirt off, I let her… taking hers as well. She bit my neck and I moaned in pure pleasure. We were naked in seconds as we both re explore each others body. We became one once again in this beautiful forest. After we were done, I got up and got dress without looking at her.

"Adak gave you your freedom so go." Silence, I could hear her getting dress fast and after a while…

"Fine." In that single syllable I heard all the pain I just caused her… When I turned she was gone. I walked back towards the council's building looking for Adak.

"You didn't need her anyways." I didn't say anything. "You can stay here if you wish."

"Where is this girl then?" I said closing the door behind me.

"I got a name you know." She walked towards me seductively. "Emily."

"I could use something to drink." I smirked at her. She looked at Adak.

"You better do what he say's." And she hurries off. She came back bringing me a glass of blood handing it to me.

"It better be fresh." She nodded.

"It is." I drank some of it, then finished the drink pretty quickly.

"So you like me?" She would have blushed if she wasn't a vampire. I stood giving her the empty glass. "So what are you going to do about that?" I got close to her about to kiss her… When m phone rang telling me I had a new text message…

"Don't do this…." I closed the phone and kissed Emily taking her towards a room forgetting Isabella Hathaway in the process… It's already done…

The End…. For Now.

To be continue…


End file.
